Uba
Uba(ウーバ Ūba) is a Space Beast Warrior that appeared in Episode 4 of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. She is voiced by Kotoe Taichi Appearance Uba has mostly pink-colored body with dark blue limbs and red eyes, she has to big sacs on her shoulders that hold milk, has a red stripe in between the sacs and above her head, and has long fingers. She also a small mouth with sharp teeth and red stripes at each side behind her face which maybe an extra pair of eyes. Biography Uba was the one who raised Shiima by feeding her some of her own milk. Her milk can turn any creature into a human, so The Great Star League Gozma decide to use her milk on earth. Once she was sent to earth, she starts to feed cats her milk where it turns them into human cats and gets them to take their revenge on humanity for the cruelty placed on them. Sho comes across the plan when he was searching for a little girl’s cat. He witnesses cats being fed Uba’s milk and getting turned into human cats, so he chases after Uba until Shiima arrives. When the other Changeman arrive as well, Uba summons the Hidrer Soldiers so they transform and fight them off. Afterwards, Uba fires her mouth bombs at the Changeman and she and Shiima escape. The Changeman try stop the human cats from attacking, but each one is able to disguise themselves as a normal human so they can’t locate them easily. The Changeman then figured that dogs maybe the next target, so Sho waits at a dog pound for them. However, Shiima and Uba caught on with their plan so they already fed the dogs in the pound with Uba’s milk before the Changeman’s plan was set, turning them into human dogs and they attack Sho. When they manage to get a hold on Sho, Uba and Shiima try to make him drink the milk, but he manages to get himself free with a blade hidden in his shoe. After fighting off the Hidrer Soldiers, the human cats and dogs chase after Sho until they surround him. Before they can attack, the other Changeman arrive and trap the cat and dog humans with nets. They reveal that Sho was bait to lure them out so they can capture the cat and dog humans at once. The Changeman transform and fight off the Hidrer Soldiers. Uba breathes fire and spits out bombs at them, but the Changeman fire their weapons at her and combine them into the Power Bazooka to blow Uba up into pieces. With Uba destroyed, the cat and dog humans revert back to normal. However, Gyodai is sent down to earth to fire a beam from his eye at Uba’s remains, creating an explosion that reverts her back to life as a giant. The Changeman call forth their mechs and they combine them into Change Robo. Uba and Change Robo fight each other for a little bit until Uba creates a flash of light from above her head to create a dimension surrounding them. Uba fires lasers at them from her eyes, but Change Robo uses the Change Shield to deflect the beam back to her. After using the Change Vulcan on her, Change Robo brings out the Blitzkrieg Sword and destroys Uba with Super Thunder Bolt. Powers/Abilities Milk: Uba can give out milk through tubes connecting to her shoulder decorations. When it’s fed to animals, it can turn them into vicious human-like creatures with animal characteristics such as claws and snouts. Mouth Bombs: Uba can spit out bombs from her mouth that explode upon impact. Flame Breath: Uba can breath fire from her mouth. Flash: Uba can create a flash from the red stripe above her head to surround her opponent in a dimension. Eye Lasers: Uba can fire yellow lasers from her eyes. Trivia *Uba is the first female Space Beast Warrior from Dengeki Sentai Changeman. **This also means that she is the first to be voiced by a female voice actress. Category:Alien Kaijin Category:Female Kaijin Category:Super Sentai Kaijin Category:Changeman Space Beast Warrior